The Father
Summary The Father is the patriarch of a family of Force-Wielders known as The Ones. Formerly part of an ancient civilization called the Celestials, the Father maintained the balance between his two children, the Son, and the Daughter, lest the galaxy be ravaged, eventually bringing them outside of the temporal universe into a realm named Mortis. There, he would try and prevent them from escaping, but slowly find his strength waning, forcing him to find the Chosen One and bring balance to his children and the Force. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 4-A, likely far higher Name: The Father Origin: Star Wars Gender: Presumably genderless, typically appears male Age: At least 1 million years old (Predates the Killiks, who evolved one million years ago), potentially up to 13 billion years old (Potentially as old as the Force itself) Classification: Embodiment of the Balance of the Force, One of Mortis Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Warping, Enhanced Senses, Skilled unarmed combatant, Precognition, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Teleportation, Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Psychometry, Healing, Resurrection, Barrier Creation (In the form of Force Barrier), Energy Manipulation (Can reflect, redirect, and absorb energy attacks thrown at him), Electricity Manipulation (In the form of Force Lightning), Shapeshifting, Non-Corporeal, Abstract Existence (an embodiment of the Force), Immortality (Type 1, 3 and 8), Regeneration (Presumably Mid-Godly - embodies the Balance of the Force, and the Force itself must be destroyed to truly kill him), likely many, many other abilities (As an embodiment of the Force, the Father can likely use all Force-related abilities in the franchise) Attack Potency: At least Multi-Solar System level, likely far higher (Created Mortis, a dimension separated from the physical universe containing multiple stars, which collapsed with his death. Far above both of his children combined, and also implied to have defeated Abeloth in the distant past. By maintaining the balance between The Daughter and The Son, The Father maintains the equilibrium between the entire Light and Dark Sides of the Force. Superior to Anakin Skywalker empowered by the entire Force in Mortis. Considered by Word of God to be the strongest Force user in all of Star Wars) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Equal if not superior to Abeloth and his children) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Multi-Solar System Class, likely far higher Durability: At least Multi-Solar System level, likely far higher (Capable of deflecting attacks from Abeloth. Even when significantly weakened, the Father was capable of surviving prolonged exposure to the Son's Force Lightning), the abstract nature of his existence makes him difficult to kill Stamina: Nearly limitless Range: Melee range with physical strikes, Galactic with Force powers (Much stronger than Darth Sidious who previously showcased this type of range) Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Skilled and experienced combatant, holds a million years worth of knowledge in the Force and can wield it in ways no Jedi or Sith can Weaknesses: The Dagger of Mortis is capable of killing him Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Telekinesis:' The Father can use this through the Force to put his mind literally over matter, capable of blasting opponents, shielding himself or disarming people, its limits are only those of the creativity that Force User has. *'Telepathy:' Can easily manipulate others mentally with the Force to trick, deceive, maim, or even kill outright. *'Force Lightning:' An offensive Force technique that uses Force energy to produce electricity with one or two hands that stream outwards from the fingertips, its speed is usually great enough to catch an opponent off-guard even when prepared, and can be used either in bursts, or simply torrent out in an a gush of agony on its victim. *'Tutaminis:' Through the Force, the Father can draw potentially harmful energy into his body and diffuse it or channel it away completely. He has shown considerable skill with this ability, grabbed Anakin’s Lightsaber blade with his bare hands without issue, and temporarily held back the Son’s Force Lightning. *'Force Healing:' Accelerates the body's natural healing process at a rapid pace. Master practitioners of the art can even heal themselves from fatal injuries in a short span of time (Like being cooked alive, punctured lungs, etc). The Father’s power with this ability is great enough to even resurrect the dead, restoring Ahsoka Tano to life after channeling the life energy of the recently deceased Daughter. *'Fold Space:' An Aing-Ti Force technique that transmits an object through the Force to any location the Father deems, ignoring space and time to do so. *'Memory Rub:' A Force technique that allows one to alter or erase both the memories and/or skills from another. The Father demonstrated this ability by erasing Anakin's memories of the visions shown to him by the Son. Others Notable Victories: ''' Galactus (Marvel Comics) Galactus' Profile (This was Poorly Fed Galactus and speed was equalized.) '''Notable Losses: Demigra (Dragon Ball Xenoverse) Demigra's Profile (4-A versions used with speed equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Star Wars Category:Genderless Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Gods Category:Parents Category:Immortals Category:Reality Warpers Category:Precognition Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Memory Users Category:Healers Category:Resurrection Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Energy Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Neutral Characters Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Psychometry Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:Balance Users